So close and still so far
by charlotte1989
Summary: Ralacja Bootha i Brennan z perspektywy Sweetsa.


_**Tak blisko i wciąż tak daleko**_

Letnie przedpołudnie. Dzień jak co dzień. Setki ludzi mijających się na ulicy, tysiące myśli w ich głowach. A w małym barze w D.C. dwójka dobrze mi znanych osób siedzi przy „ich" stoliku. Dla postronnego obserwatora wyglądaliby zapewne jak narzeczeni bądź małżeństwo, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć te przelotne spojrzenia i uśmiechy, które dawali sobie nawet tego nie kontrolując. Jak wyjaśnić ten błysk w oku mężczyzny, kiedy spoglądał na kobietę siedzącą naprzeciw niego. A drobne sprzeczki, po których zaraz następował rozejm?

Ale to pozory, bo oni są tylko partnerami. Tylko? A może aż? Znaczenie słowa „partner" w ich przypadku nabrało innego znaczenia. Zaczęło skupiać w sobie cechy takie jak troska, zaufanie, szacunek, przyjaźń... Tyle uczuć, tyle emocji nagromadzonych w umyśle i ciele. Ciekawy obiekt do obserwacji rzec by można. O tak. Bez wahania jestem skłonny to potwierdzić.

Wszystko zaczęło się jakieś 2 lata temu, w chwili kiedy agent specjalny Seeley Booth i jego partnerka, doktor Temperance Brennan przekroczyli próg mojego gabinetu. Do dziś pamiętam te nieufne spojrzenia rzucane w moją stronę. Zaskoczenie w ich oczach, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że FBI zastanawia się nad ich rozdzieleniem. Niechęć do współpracy ze mną. Ale to ja miałem asa w rękawie, musieli się zgodzić na sesje terapeutyczne ze mną, jeżeli chcieli dalej ze sobą pracować. A chcieli. Bardzo. I tak, w ten oto sposób rozpoczęła się moja przygoda z legendarnym już duetem.

Miałem wiele okazji i wiele czasu, by dokładnie im się przyjrzeć. Zarówno podczas naszych spotkań terapeutycznych, jak i podczas ich pracy czy też po niej. Obserwowałem. Czasami komentowałem, czasami wymownie milczałem. Choć bywało ciężko. I z każdym dniem utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że ta dwójka na pierwszy rzut oka twardych i niezniszczalnych osób, potrzebuje siebie nawzajem. On daje jej opiekę, chroni ją. Ona daje mu spokój, którego on potrzebuje. Przeszli razem wiele. Widzieli dużo. Nie raz jedno z nich ratowało drugie. Mówili sobie wszystko, bo przecież tak robią partnerzy. Ich zdaniem oczywiście. Ja miałem i nadal zresztą mam odmienne zdanie na ten temat.

Agenta Bootha mógłbym scharakteryzować jako silnego mężczyznę. Zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. To typ twardziela, protektora, który przy całej swojej sile, męstwie i mocy jest także opiekuńczy, czuły, troskliwy i wytrwały.

Znam jego przeszłość. Agent Booth nie jest skłonny do zwierzeń i wiem ile musiało go kosztować wypowiedzenie kilku słów na swój temat. Ale zrobił to. Zrobił to dla swojej partnerki. Wiem o nim wystarczająco dużo, by powiedzieć, że pod maską zdecydowanego agenta kryje się osoba pragnąca spokoju, ukojenia i miłości. Skąd to wiem? Jestem psychologiem i wbrew przekonaniom mojego pacjenta nie studiowałem przez Internet. Aby jednak odkryć prawdziwą twarz agenta Bootha, nie potrzeba doktoratu z psychologii. Wystarczy zobaczyć jak zachowuje się przy swojej partnerce, jak tłumaczy jej różne rzeczy, jak jej słucha kiedy ona robi to samo dla niego, a przede wszystkim zobaczyć jego oczy kiedy na nią patrzy. Bo przecież oczy są zwierciadłem duszy.

Doktor Brennan podobnie jak jej partner ukrywa to, co naprawdę czuje. Nie przyzna się do tego. Jest przecież twardą i racjonalnie myślącą panią antropolog z kilkoma doktoratami, która potrafi powiedzieć więcej o człowieku na podstawie jednej kości niż niejeden psycholog po jednej sesji terapeutycznej. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę z tego. Po moim pierwszym spotkaniu z nią, miałem nie lada orzech do zgryzienia. Ale udało się. Pod maską niedostępnej i nieczułej, jaką zakłada co dzień do pracy, ukrywa się mała dziewczynka. Krucha istota bojąca się odrzucenia i opuszczenia. Lęka się zranienia, dlatego to przeważnie ona porzuca i odchodzi. Już raz została opuszczona, jej rodzice odeszli. Dlatego tak trudno było jej się pogodzić z fikcyjną śmiercią agenta Bootha, ale ona nie wiedziała, że jej partner żyje. Przez dwa tygodnie cierpiała w milczeniu, starając się zagłuszyć ból pracą. Nie dopuszczała do siebie nikogo. Ale ja ją przejrzałem. Jej zamglone oczy, smutne spojrzenie a przy tym maska twardej kobiety. Może ktoś dałby się na to nabrać, ale nie ja. Wtedy zdradziła wszystkie swoje obawy, emocje. Nie chciała przyznać się, ale właśnie wtedy uświadomiła sobie ile znaczy dla niej agent Booth, że wbrew swoim przekonaniom uzależniła się od niego.  
A ta więź między nimi z każdym dniem przybierała na sile. I nadal przybiera.

Czasami zastanawiam się co by było, gdyby spotkali się poza pracą. Czy jednorazowe spotkanie wystarczyłoby im aby się poznać? Czy polubiliby się od razu? Na te pytania niestety nie znam odpowiedzi. Podejrzewam jednak, że byłoby im znacznie trudniej. Jako partnerzy w pracy zdążyli dobrze się poznać, stworzyć zażyłość która przyszła z czasem, a budowały ją drobnostki. Błahe na pozór, ale jakże ważne dla nich.

A teraz siedząc przy barze przyglądam się im. Z nad filiżanki gorącej kawy patrzę, jak po raz kolejny tego poranka agent Booth próbuje nakłonić doktor Brennan do spróbowania szarlotki, a ona po raz kolejny odmawia. Widzę jak agent się uśmiecha, a ja wiem że spróbuje jeszcze raz. On to wie i ja też. Ona też się pewnie domyśla.

Pytanie, które ciśnie się na usta: Czy są parą? Nie.

Każde z nich ma ukształtowaną hierarchię wartości. Żadne z nich nie chce popsuć tego, co jest między nimi. Oboje boją się porażki i bólu odrzucenia. Boją się zaryzykować. Dlatego tkwią w tym samym miejscu, tłumiąc w sobie coś, co mogliby ofiarować sobie nawzajem...

_Tak blisko i wciąż tak daleko._

Znajomy głos dociera do moich uszu. Odwracam się i spostrzegam Angelę stojącą obok mnie i przyglądającą się dwójce dobrze znanych mi osób. Jej słowa są doskonałym podsumowaniem tego co się dzieje między agentem Boothem i doktor Brennan. Na całe szczęście nadal przychodzą na terapię, trzeba będzie popracować nad nimi. Ale teraz już wiem jak zatytułuję rozdział w mojej książce poświęcony właśnie im.

Dopijam kawę i ostatni raz przed wyjściem spoglądam na partnerów. Agent Booth ponowił próbę z ciastem. Tym razem doktor Brennan dała się przekonać. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce oboje przekonają się o czymś innym. O czymś znacznie lepszym.

**Koniec**

* * *

_**A/N: **Opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści majątkowych. :)_


End file.
